The present invention relates to an improvement apparatus of fuel oil to be fed disposed between a supply system such as an oil tank and a combustion system such as an engine in, for example, an automobile to magnetically process fuel oil from the supply system and feed it to the combustion system.
Generally, fuel oil fed from the supply system such as the oil tank to the combustion system such as the engine uses a so-called unprocessed fuel oil with particles having a diameter of 0.45 to 0.6 .mu.m and oil molecules combined with each other. The unprocessed fuel oil is composed of particles having a large diameter and a small contact area with air. Accordingly, when-the fuel oil is used in the combustion system as it is, incomplete combustion occurs and the combustion efficiency is reduced to thereby increase the fuel consumption amount. Further, reduction of the combustion efficiency increases the concentration of exhaust smoke and adverse influence to the human being due to substance of minute particles in the exhaust smoke is pointed out. Further, harmful substance such as carbohydrate (HC) and nitrogen oxide (NOx) is produced much.
In order to solve the above-problems, an trial of obtaining an apparatus in which fuel oil is magnetically processed to separate mutually combined oil molecules constituting fuel oil so that particles is made small and fuel oil having good combustion efficiency is fed to the combustion system has been widely made. As one of such trials, the present invention has proposed a fuel oil improvement apparatus (prior art apparatus) in Japanese Patent Application No. Sho-60-262022.
The fuel oil improvement apparatus includes a plurality of annular permanent magnets fixedly disposed in a cylindrical casing having one end in which an oil inlet is formed and the other end in which an oil outlet is formed so that the magnets are arranged in close contact with each other in series in repulsive relationship to each other. The repulsive magnetic field produced by the annular permanent magnets is exerted in an inner peripheral portion of the annular permanent magnets corresponding to a passage of fuel oil and particles of fuel oil passing therethrough are made small to feed the improved fuel oil to the combustion system.
The repulsive magnetic field produced by the annular permanent magnets arranged into the repulsive relation occurs in both of an outer peripheral side and an inner peripheral side of the permanent magnets, while the strength of the magnetic field in the outer peripheral side is stronger than that in the inner peripheral side.
However, the prior art apparatus does not utilize the stronger repulsive magnetic field in the outer peripheral side but utilizes only the repulsive magnetic field in the inner peripheral side. Accordingly, the sufficient repulsive magnetic field in accordance with the magnetic flux density cannot be exerted in the inner peripheral portion. Consequently, improvement of the combustion efficiency and reduction of the concentration of exhaust smoke are attained as compared with the case where unprocessed fuel oil is fed to the combustion system, while satisfactory effects cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, in the prior art apparatus, since the permanent magnets directly come into contact with fuel oil, the permanent magnets absorb impurities contained in the fuel oil and the original performance of the permanent magnets cannot be maintained for a long time.